


cat and mouse

by wind girl (amixxhan)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, kinkmeme fill, ryuji and morgana show up a lot too, spoilers for the whole game, the protagonist's name is akira narukami lmao, the rest of the thieves are mentioned, they're brothers in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/wind%20girl
Summary: Akira flips the OPEN sign backward and prepares to lock up for the night when a hand grabs his wrist."The hell...?""That's a rather impolite way to greet your onii-san.""Yu?"AU where Yu and Akira Narukami are brothers that both are, coincidentally, Wild Cards. Snippets span from Kaneshiro's palace to the endgame. Unedited and Unbetaed.





	cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic i swear to god i meant to write 1k words it exploded to a 3k monstrosity some of these probably doesn't make sense i am very sorry. prompt from the [kinkmeme](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=110305#cmt110305)

"Yes, Sakura-san. I understand I'm sure my mother would— really? I should tell her."

The silver-haired police officer sighed before ending the call. He tapped a few more buttons, placing the device near his ear.

"Mom? I've found a place Akira can stay."

* * *

 

"Hey Akira," Ryuji says, halfway through his math assignment, "how'd you end up in Le Blanc anyways?"

"My brother did the arrangements. I haven't seen him yet, he's a police officer," the teen answers, twirling the pencil he held. "I guess the events surrounding the Phantom Thieves are keeping him busy."

"Woah. The irony though." Ryuji looks up at the black haired boy, "your brother's a cop?"

Akira nods, grumbles a bit. "Number nine is X minus three."

"Anyways, have you tried visiting him or something? He _is_ still your brother."

"He's busy.”

Ryuji decided it's best to not pry further, and looked back at homework.

* * *

 

"Yeah, I understand Niijima-san. Café Le Blanc? Yes, I'm friends with the owner."

Yu Narukami wanted coffee, that was certain. Café Le Blanc did serve quality stuff. Not to mention the curry's rather odd as well, flavorful in a way words can't describe.

_"He does have something about Wakaba Isshiki, please try Narukami-san."_

"I'll figure out something Niijima-san. Thank you."

His eyes catch a small family photo from around five years ago, he was there, younger, smaller— gray eyes significantly lighter. He chuckles, looking at the other boy next to him, Akira's eyes were not even on the camera, holding their mom's hand. Their dad looks at the camera with a blank face.

"I guess I do have an excuse."

* * *

 

Akira flips the OPEN sign backward and prepares to lock up for the night when a hand grabs his wrist.

"The hell...?"

"That's a rather impolite way to greet your onii-san."

"Yu?"

The bespectacled boy faces his older brother. "Sorry, it's been a while, work and all," the older admits. Yu smiles, or rather, smirks. Releases his grip on the younger.

"It's fine. It about the Phantom Thieves?"

Yu raises an eyebrow, before chuckling softly. "On point, I was here to interview your guardian on something actually. But I'm not really adverse to a cup of coffee. If Sakura-san is away—"

"You just want free shit. And yes, he's home."

" _Language_."

"But the point stands."

"You see through me every single time."

The younger opens the door, "Get in before I change my mind."

"I owe you one." Yu places his hand on his brother's shoulder, he enters the café calmly.

"Whatever." The other closed the door behind him, snatching up an apron from a rack near the door. "Free reign or do you have a preference?"

"Your call Akira." He sits down near the counter, gangly arms almost hitting a coffee maker or two. "Has Boss been teaching you?"

He nods, getting started with a coffee or two. Morgana clambers down the stairs right at that moment, and Akira isn't sure if he'd haul the faux-cat up to his room or let him be. Probably the latter, coffee can't get burned.

He pours the substance into a cup and brings out a thermos for another serving. Sliding the cup to Yu, who has a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Having trouble with Boss? School?"

"No, not really. Coffee's been helping though."

The younger pauses, untying the apron and setting it aside. He sits right next to Yu, taking the thermos with him.

"Shujin huh, know anything those thieves?"

"They do more than you guys."

"A little true yeah, they did catch a serial molester and a scam artist." Yu raises an eyebrow, sipping from the cup. "This is great coffee. And you— you have a _cat_?"

He stands up, looks at Morgana intently. Picks him up and strokes his ear.

"His name's Morgana. He's weird," Akira says, looking at a slightly distressed Morgana.

“Never saw you as a cat person.”

"Hey!" The cat squeaks out.

Yu almost dropped the poor cat. His eyes were saucers. He looks Morgana through thoroughly before turning to Akira.

"Did it just _talk_?"

Akira and Morgana looked each other in the eye. Morgana did his version of a gulp.

"You can hear him? But that's—"

" _Impossible_ ," Morgana continued, "unless he'd been to the Metaverse or he has a Persona—"

"And I actually do. I mean, I have a Persona— but it's been, four, five years now?"

"The year you stayed at Inaba?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains a lot." Akira sighed, "Dojima-san did tell mom you were sneaking out frequently."

"Did he?" He sets Morgana on the countertop, who sits down and faces the silver-haired cop. "Can't lie about that."

"Who are you anyways?" Morgana asks, paw pointing at him.

"Yu Narukami, Akira's brother," he says, shakes the cat's outstretched paw almost jokingly. "It's a long story."

Akira raises an eyebrow. "Drink your coffee before it gets cold."

And Yu does, finishing the last of the bitter drink before continuing, "So you have a Persona Akira?"

"Yes. Morgana does too."

Yu shrugs, "Not the weirdest thing. A shadow can get a Persona too you know."

"That's... unexpected. I'm not a shadow though, I'm human!" Morgana said, pointing at himself. "I'm going upstairs," Morgana murmurs. The cat jumps down with grace, scurrying through both boys' feet. Disappearing soon afterward. Akira turns to his brother.

"You've been in the Metaverse?" Akira asks, looking at his brother.

"No...? Unless it's the TV World, which disappeared a few years ago." He takes a longer sip this time, "Metaverse, huh. Had the nagging feeling there was something supernatural..." Yu trails off, and mumbles something so soft it was incoherent.

"About what?"

"The Phantom Thieves."

"I'm not ratting you out, don't worry." A beat. "Does Boss know?"

"How the _fuck_ —"

"Language. One more and I'm telling mom."

"Fine." Akira grits his teeth tight, grabbing the filled thermos. "I'm the ringleader. Happy now?"

Yu laughs, "My little brother, a thief. You have to show me some time — if it's alright with you. I'm getting off the case soon anyways." The silver-haired boy winks, eliciting a groan from the younger. "If you use the TV World or something similar— then that means you do something with the person's shadow, don’t you?"

"Not exactly the shadows, we steal their unnatural desires. A metaphorical 'treasure' if you will. That's why we send the cards, to make them manifest," The younger explains. "Coffee helps with Persona skills by the way, I'm not sure why."

"I see. Tell me the next time you meet up with your team?"

“I’ll text you, you better be there.”

The older nods, “I will be.”

* * *

 

Morgana settles on his bed as Akira prepares to sleep.

“Do you think he’s that black masked user Madarame mentioned?”

“Yu?” Akira shakes his head no. “He’s not the type to know those. Though he’s aware of the concept of Personas and Shadows. Especially shadows which come from humans—“

Morgana looks at him in such a way that if looks can kill, he would’ve sent Akira ten times to the underworld.

“I lived with him for twelve years. He’s too flashy to settle on black,” Akira deadpans, “I’m going to sleep.”

* * *

 

Ryuji understandably freaks out at the revelation. “You telling me your brother has a Persona? Can’t be bro, unless he’s—“

“No, he’s not the black mask. He stopped a few years ago,” Akira murmurs as he takes another bite of his curry. “As much I want to prove he’s lying, he’s probably not.”

“It’s kinda sketchy though,” Ann says. She smoothes her skirt before sitting next to Ryuji, “This is either some bizarre coincidence or a total dupe.”

“Also he might have figured us out.” He adds, unzipping his bag to reveal a frazzled Morgana.

“Seriously?” Ryuji piped up.

“It’s Morgana’s fault.” Akira points to the cat, said cat meows aggressively. “Yu heard him. Although if he didn’t, I wouldn’t have learned that info.”

“Hey! That’s not fair, why did he come at closing hours anyways?”

“Checking on me for some reason. Also he wants to see the Metaverse to find out if it’s the same world as he and his friends used. Take him to Kaneshiro’s palace?”

“That’s the plan, we should tell Yusuke and Makoto as well,” Akira says, finishing up the last of his lunch. “Meet up later.”

> **Akira:** We’re meeting later
> 
>  **Akira:** I’m going to send the address later
> 
>  **Akira:** You know what, just meet us at Shibuya
> 
> * * *

 “Dude, you don’t look remotely alike,” Ryuji deadpans. “Maybe it’s the hair.”

“Definitely the hair,” Ann replies.

The siblings look at the two with identical steel gray eyes. “Definitely the hair,” Yu repeats, looking at Akira intently. Akira shrugs when his eyes meet Yu’s.

“Any idea when Yusuke’s gonna show up?” Ryuji asks, shoving both hands into his pockets. “And we still have to make a codename for your brother.”

Morgana nods, at least, as much as he can while inside a bookbag. “Yeah, good thinking for once Ryuji.”

“Codename?” Yu asks, “Uh, _Mengane_?”

“We are _not_ calling you glasses,” Akira mutters.

“How about Sensei? Since he’s older than us!” Ann suggests with a laugh.

Akira groans for a bit, “ _Fine_.”

Yu merely shrugs. “And all of yours?”

“Akira’s Joker, Morgana’s Mona, Ryuji’s Skull, and I’m Panther! Yusuke’s Fox, but he’s not here yet, and Makoto’s Queen, but she’s not available today,” Ann says, tallying each member as she lists all the codenames.

Yusuke arrives roughly three minutes later, all composed as usual.

“Yu Narukami, Akira’s brother. And you’re Yusuke?”

“Yes,” the blue-haired boy says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Okay, before any of this gets even weirder let’s go. Now.” Ryuji says.

Akira brings out his phone and taps a strange looking app. A small portal appears, and the rest start walking towards it. “After you?” Akira tells his brother.

_Destination reached: Flying Bank_

* * *

 

“So _this_ is the Metaverse. It’s similar to the TV world, although the way of getting there is different,” Yu says, his clothes remain unchanged unlike the rest. “Is the clothes and mask thing a side-effect?”

“Yep. A manifestation of what a person thinks ‘rebellion’ is—“ Morgana explains, “Sometimes they mirror the person’s Persona as well.”

“I see, and this world turns Morgana into a humanoid cat as well.” Yu asks.

“It has something to do with cognition,” Akira says, “much like an illusion, this is a manifestation of someone’s desires.”

“So this person you’re targeting sees Shibuya as their personal bank.”

The rest of the Thieves nod. Yu rummages through one of his pockets, pulls out a card. “Oh, I haven’t seen one of these in a while.”

“A card?” Ryuji asks, “The eff is that?”

“This is how I summon my Persona, but I’m not sure which of them is in here.”

The card glows and twirls at the palm of Yu’s hand, slowly enveloping him in blue flame. “Izanagi!”

A tall figure not unlike Arséne shows up, it glares at the rest of the thieves until he dissipates. “Woah.” Ryuji’s jaw drops, “ _That’s_ your Persona?”

“My initial one, yes. I used to have a load of them.”

“Like Joker?” Morgana points at the younger, who has been adjusting his red gloves. He looks at his brother suspiciously, narrowed eyes and mouth in a tight line.

“ _You’re_ a Wild Card?” Yu asks.

“I guess so.” Akira shrugs, hands over his old knife to his brother, who takes it without hesitation. “If that’s what it’s called.”

“It most likely runs in the blood,” Yusuke says meekly, “perhaps their similarities are not on the surface.”

“You know what, can you all go on now— I need to check something with Joker,” Yu says, waving the four off.

“Whatever you say Sensei, we’ll be waiting in the Safe Room Joker,” Ann says, and they disappear into the Bank.

“You’ve visited the Velvet Room then?”

“Yeah. Igor creeps me out,” Akira admits, “Long nose, weird posture? It’s unnerving.”

“And Margaret?”

“Margaret…?” Akira’s voice is laced with confusion.

“Does he have a new assistant now?” Yu asks, “I’ve heard Margaret has siblings, maybe one of them?”

“Two of them actually, Caroline and Justine. Both hate me. I think so.”

“Hate you? They’re supposed to be—“

“Helping me, yeah I know. And they do help me, they fuse Personas. Something about rehabilitation. Caroline’s more on the harsh side, Justine’s calmer.” Akira waves the thought off, “There was always something off about those two though.”

“My contract has ended though, and I can’t really go back in,” Yu says, “but I’ve seen Margaret some time before, and I still have both Izanagi and Izanagi-No-Okami from back then. Summoning Izanagi-No-Okami is very draining though, if you get your Ultimate, don’t abuse it.”

Akira removes his mask and shoves it on to Yu’s face. “Try this. Jack Frost mask.”

Yu traces the surface of the mask with his fingers, “ _Jack Frost_!”

The white and blue Persona appears out of nowhere, right behind Yu, dissipating after a moment. “He’s a lot weaker than I remember.”

“I’ve only been at this for three months, dumbass. And obviously I have no access to your compendium.”

“Point taken.” He removes the mask, holding it in his hands, tries to hand it back to Akira.

“Keep it with you. I was going to get another Persona from the Velvet Room anyways. Ever since Fox joined I never used him as much. And we can share masks, judging from that reaction.”

The avian-themed mask glows for a second, turning into something similar to Izanagi’s face. Or what he has for a face.

“It probably recognizes you, I should take care of my business and we’ll join the others.”

“Sure.”

They ended up teaching Yu how to infiltrate Palaces, and Akira isn’t sure if it’s a good or a bad thing.

* * *

 

The months fly by, with them gaining a few more members including Makoto and Futaba. Beach trips were arranged and summer was hell on earth. The sun was strong, the heat radiating through everything Akira touched.

Ryuji was with him today, the others busy with their own plans. Morgana was with Futaba.

“Hey, Akira?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry if it’s too personal, but why the _hell_ don’t you live with your brother?”

“He lives with his girlfriend. He’s been friends with Boss for at least a while now,” he states, ducking into the manga he’s reading. “From what he’s been telling me, she has a Persona too.”

“Don’t you think he got all your luck?”

“Hm? Not really. He has stalkers. Wants to find dirt on him, he’s good at evading.”

“Your brother and crime just don’t go together y’know?”

“I like the irony.” His lips curl up to form a smile, “Apparently his girlfriend finds me ‘cute’, he gets jealous, another reason.”

“Damn, do you have a pic?”

There’s a full on smirk on his face as he brings out his phone and types ‘Risette’ at the search bar. Ryuji understandably drops his jaw. “Dude, you shitting me?”

He shakes his head no. “Let’s get back to the assignment.”

* * *

 

“So, Goro Akechi is a friend of yours?” Yu asks, before drinking the remainder of his coffee. “I’m friends with a ‘Detective Prince’ too.”

“The original Detective Prince…? He was in Inaba the year you were too?”

Yu nods his head yes, “It’s _she_ actually, haven’t you been reading news? And yes, she was in Inaba. She’s part of the Investigation Team.”

“And why does Akechi factor into this?”

“I was just asking. What, you have a thing for him?” He asks, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“ _No_. Just answer the damn question.” Akira glares at Yu, who laughs.

“No need to get defensive— but I think you all should keep an eye on him. He’s acting bizarrely, ever since Kunikazu Okumura dropped dead on TV. Send my condolences to Haru-chan.”

“I know. We have been. She’s fine, taken off a few days from school. We’ve been keeping Sugimura at bay as well.”

“Also, I did some digging, you should have this.” He takes out a file out of his bag, “a bunch of stuff I’ve overheard at the office. Might help you out.”

“Is _this_ even legal?” Akira holds up the folder, skimming the contents before looking back on his brother.

“Well, I can’t let you have _all_ the fun. It’s only barely illegal, don’t worry.”

Akira is thankful Le Blanc is empty.

“We’ve been planning this Batman-gambit the moment Akechi joined us, I just wanted to let you know. Although, if something goes off— I might die.”

“Akira—“

“I know you’re worried. Everyone is, don’t tell Boss by the way.”

“I won’t. Now, tell me about it, I have all night. Rise has a photo shoot.”

The younger smirks, holds the thermos lying around the countertop. “Alright then.”

* * *

 

Sae shows up at his flat shortly after Akira was announced as dead. “So I guess the plan worked then,” he says, carrying his younger brother and setting him down the sofa.

“All thanks to Niijima-san, although—“

“I hope he’ll be fine,” the prosecutor admits, “they drugged him. Disgusting.”

“Thank you Niijima-san,” Yu says, “I owe you one.”

Sae smiles, “He has a way with words even when drugged, I’ll let you know that. He’s convincing.”

“I’ll tell that to him when he’s actually recovered. Thank you for saving him. I should tell his friends, they might want to explain a few things to you.” Yu brings out his phone, loading up the IM chat he had with the thieves. “I believe you should call your sister as well.”

* * *

 

“You want to take down Masayoshi Shido himself huh,” Yu states, the younger Narukami just nods.

“He’s the one who got me on probation. He ordered the killings of at least Okumura Kunikazu and Isshiki Wakaba. He manipulated a teenager to conduct assassinations. I can’t let him become Prime Minister.”

“I’d advise you remain careful. I know what happened with Akechi already, but still. Watch your back.” Yu stands up, places his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “I know you’re a thief through and through, but try not to get caught again.”

“I understand.”

“Akechi’s been missing for hours now,” Sae tells him, “that boy’s too reckless for his own good.”

“Maybe he’s in hiding?” Yu suggests, “Enemies and all that.”

“We just have to wait and see then,” Sae replies, as the TV screens around Shibuya cut too black and display a cat icon Yu’s certain he’s seen before.

“Go get them Akira,” he murmurs.

* * *

 

"Let's go?"

The rest of the thieves nod. Just before Akira steps on the first platform, the rest of the thieves already in front of him, someone grabs the collar of his coat.

"Do you think I'll let you go and battle a god alone?"

"Yu?" Akira turns to see his brother in uniform.

"Hi Akira." The older sighs.

"Unless you want the world to end, yes." Akira attempts to walk, but gets pulled back by the older.

"I'm going with you."

"I'm not five years old," Akira mumbles. Yu shakes his head.

"I know. And I don't care. Rise's on her way if you need another Navigator. And Chie—"

"I don't need your help. And this  _my_  path, not yours. You know that."

"It doesn't mean I can't worry Akira. Wild Card or not, you're my little brother."

There was a long silence. "I have to go. You've done your share, let me do mine."

"Whatever you say. I'll stay here if you need backup." The older places his hand on Akira's shoulder. "Whatever mom or dad says, know I'm proud of you."

Yu's grip falters. "I swear, if you don't return— I'm going to find you and kill you," Yu whispers in his ear.

"I'll keep that it mind," Akira replies, his lips curved upward. He turns around, runs to the rest of his comrades.

Yu thinks back to when Izanami confronted him, decides to resign himself to the fact that Akira definitely isn’t five years old and looks at the horizon. “You can do it Akira, I _know_ you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> op, if you see this, i hope you liked it!! i should be writing my other fic (reversed) fool but i'm already 1k+ words into the next chapter (expect an update on like saturday lmao) as always, kudos and comments bring me life, and you can talk with me on my [tumblr](https://amixxhan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
